


Jabba never saw it coming

by EustaceS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Falling In Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Piett is menace, SlugAdmiral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/pseuds/EustaceS
Summary: Jabba never thought, he would ever find suitable love interest until he saw him.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Kudos: 2





	Jabba never saw it coming

Lieutenant Firmus Piett from Axxilan antipirate fleet was on undercover mission to pinpoint the notorious Wookie smuggler and ganger, who scored several spice runs under their nose. The lucky thing was, the Wookiee was not popular and anonymous tip brought him to this planet. He hated that dirtball instantly. Piett looked at the pinkish liquid in dirty glass, which was produced by seedy Mos Eisley’s Cantina. He was supposed to track and bring the Wookiee smuggler for interrogation. Why? When he and higher ups knew already everything about that filthy fur ball was beyond him. The heat was unbearable and dry air was irritating. He felt the sand in his shoes and it made him even more volatile. He sipped his drink and grimaced. Taste was horrid and his mood was dropping even lower. The huge furry hand grabbed him from behind and tossed him against bar. He landed on his fours painfully hitting the bar with thud and quickly rolled over it. He peaked up from the safety of the bar and to his grim satisfaction the patrons moved aside for the huge Wookie with expectation of the fight. 

“You little poodoo! You dare to come here and you thought you would get out of here alive...wrong” the huge hairy alien barked and man next to him translated it into basic for the waiting crowd. 

Piett shook his head and mournfully looked at his spilled drink. It was bad, but he paid for it. He didn’t find the target, the target found him, which was even better. The alive was stroke out of the list and dead was shining in neon letter in his brain as he moved into the action. The broken bottle felt familiar in his hand for the first kill. The glass slashed through the neck of patron, who got too close to him set him into killing frenzy. The adrenaline pumped in his veins. He was buzzing with energy as he moved and cutting his way through the crowd of those who decided to move in his way or stop him. The fight with the Wookiee was short. Piett snatched knife from Wookie´s own utility belt with ease of experienced pick-pocketer. The knife flashed several times and it was it. He jumped on still twitching body. Bloodied and obviously looking for the next target. The patrons, who were smart enough returned back to their tables, making sure to put as much space as possible between themselves and the petite menace. 

Jabba looked from the table, where he was making business with the local arms dealer. His box was in the corner of the main room, but still with the good view into it. The sounds of fight brought a bit of excitement to the dull afternoon. Jabba slithered to the side of his box to have better view on the carnage and to be more protected by his bodyguards. The sight struck him. The symphony of pure violence. The carnage was blossoming like Sarlac’s tentacles. The tiny human was moving fast, using whatever he could to slice through the crowd of those, who got very bad idea to stop him or attack him. The bottles, knives, piece of furniture and other unruly things were used in vicious crowd reduction. The splashes of blood, the bodies of dead or injured were covering the ground. The fight was over and the man looked up and smiled too thinly for Jabba's taste. He knew that he was observed by Jabba and question was, what he would do with it.

“What are you looking at, Hutt?” Piett saw the notorious Hutt crime lord. He would get him one day, but not today. He already made mess, which would bring insane amount of paperwork. Moff Luc would dress him down, no doubt of it. 

“At you. Come here. We can talk” Jabba said in huttese. That human caught his attention and was worth of talking to.

“Talk?” Piett walked towards the Hutt and looked at his bodyguards.

“Get lost", he spat and sat down just before the bodies hit the ground. Obviously some beings needed more, than simple words to grasp an order. 

Jabba felt it. It was like mating call. It was it.That human was somebody, he could… hire and be with.

“Yes and drink and more” Jabba thought about conditions of contract, which would get him closer to that human. 

“I have never fucked a Hutt. How much do you take for hour?” Piett asked seriously and put several credit bills on the table and looked at the baffled Hutt with interest.


End file.
